


Reunion

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You have been separated from your boyfriend because of Donald's work and have spent weeks pining for each other. When you finally see each other, you are at the mercy of your desires.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 6





	Reunion

You opened the door to find Donnie leaning against the frame. When you answered he peered over the rims of his orange tinted glasses a gave wide smile, exposing his gold tooth.

“Hey baby.”

You stepped inside and he followed, closing the door behind him. There was a loud thud as his black duffle bag fell to the floor. He stepped closer to you but his movements were slow, he carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the side, then his jacket, folding it neatly over the back of the couch, stalking closer until he was only a couple of paces in front of you. His eyes never leaving you. A smile never leaving his face.

You had been expecting him. You knew he was coming; you’d put on a pretty, floral dress over lacy lingerie. Make-up and hair done. But still you were overwhelmed by emotions and silence. Your eyes flickered between his and the floor, fingers nervously entwined in front of you. At times being with Donnie filled you with more confidence than ever but others, like now, you were weak and at the mercy of the emotions his presence caused. You forced yourself to hold his gaze and returned a shy smile.

He let out a deep growl as he launched towards you, his robotic arm wrapped around your middle and pulled you into the hard muscles of his body. His lips crashed with yours, frantic and filled with desire. You were on tip toes, back arched slightly as he crowded over you. You moved your arms, which were initially pinned at your side, so that they curved around his neck, fingers twisting into his golden hair.

Seemingly happy that your kisses were as urgent as his own, Donnie moved his hands, so they were placed on your hips. They didn’t stay there long before he moved lower, tucking under the hem of your dress before ascending to the fleshy curve underneath. He lifted you up with ease and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you across the room. He placed you on the dining table, the wood felt cool against the rising temperature of your skin.

He adjusted to let your bodies meet as he pressed into you, the pressure and friction from your lacy underwear exciting and thrilling – making you throb with heat. Only then did his hands start to move. The cool mental one firmly on your hip, the other at your breast. His mouth leaving forceful kisses on your face and neck. Not gentle like you were used to – urgent and burning. Nothing was said, the air filled with the sounds of lust.

His hand moved downwards, stepping back slightly so he could reach between your legs and add pressure to the sensitive mound he found there. His palm heel rounding on your most sensitive part – you broke his kisses with your moans which drew a familiar chuckle, you could feel his smirk against your lips. You’d missed him so much.

Your relationship had always mainly been long distance, but he’d been gone for weeks. Some ‘major fuck up’ he’d said, he couldn’t get away. Dependent only on calls and texts to fulfil your yearning - initially playful and suggestive, they had become needier and as time wore on they did nothing but feed longing desperation.

Now he was here and with you.

His fingers pushed the flimsy material of your underwear aside so he could deepen his touch. Inserting two fingers quickly inside to his knuckles, thrusting deeply. Donnie had always been confident and in control with you, but his touch always gentle and tender. This was assertive. It wasn’t a surprise, this had what you’d been were building too, too many nights apart, too much thirst to quell. Reality is different from fantasy though – better, and you came completely undone beneath him.

He pushed himself from the table and stepped away from you and you felt an agonising loss of him. Your eyes opened to look at him, questioning his retreat. He looked wild and hungry, he clacked his teeth as he looked back at you still sprawled on the table.

“Donnie?” half plea, half whimper. He took a step forward his hand went to your hips and pulled you from the table, so that your feet were firmly planted on the floor. You stood and though you were closer to him now, and you could feel the heat radiating from him, you were filled with sinking disappointment.

“Turn around.” a growl barley above a whisper. Whatever feeling that had sunk suddenly pooled in your stomach and you did as he commanded. You hadn’t even managed to turn completely when his arm was around your waist and yanked you backward, so your back was flush with his chest. His other hand swept the hair from your neck so he could nuzzle there – kissing and nipping at the nape of it.

Renewed heat sparked a lustful fire within and overwhelmed any reservation. You could feel his hard swell against you, so you pushed back and ground your curves into him. Another groan followed by a chuckle.

He whispered into your ear and the feel of his hot steamy breath made your skin tingle, “Oh not such a nice girl after all.” You moved again. His hand now under your dress. “Oh, you wanna be a bad girl, baby?” his voice half laughing and raspy with passion.

“No,” you exhaled, “I’m a good girl.”

“Huh, what’s that baby?” he teased grinding back into you.

“I’m a good girl for you Donnie… I’ll do as I’m told.”

“Fuck baby.” in a tone you had never heard, you could feel his cock twitch against you. A moment passed. And then one last soft kiss.

“Bend over baby,” he said. His hands moved now so that they were pushing you forward down on the table. You rested your elbows and Donnie pushed up your dress and hooked his fingers around the waistband of your underwear. He pulled them down quickly and you kicked them away from ankles whilst you could hear him unbuckling his belt.

He used the tip of himself to tease you and when you went to look behind, you felt a light tap from the flat of his palm to your exposed flesh.

“Eyes front.” Another order. “So, you going to be a good girl and do what I want?” You let out a groan in agreement but that earned another tap, you could feel the band of metal from the ring he always wore. “Words baby.”

“Yes Donnie.”

“You gonna let me take you like this huh baby?” All the while brushing his length against you.

“Yes Donnie.”

“Take you how I want, as rough as I want?”

“Yes…’ but before you could finish, he thrust deep, gripping your hips and pulling you to him yet still you were shunted forward your chest hitting the hard wood below. You hardly had chance to recover when he moved back and in again. Rough and relentless, his grip on your hips tighter. Pain intensified pleasure. You weren’t really sure who had the most control – Donnie of you or his desires over him.

Donnie’s metal arm snaked underneath your body and lifted you up so that your back was once again flat to his chest, his arm moved across your body, his hand resting on your neck holding you in place. He placed his other on the throbbing bundle of nerves between your legs. You tried to stifle your moans by biting your lip, but it earned a grunt from Donnie.

“Don’t baby, I wanna hear you.”

“Yes Donnie,” you choked out.

“Good girl letting me take you like this, you wouldn’t let anyone else would you, huh?”

“No Donnie. Just you. Just you.”

But you were less and less coherent as pleasure came crashing over you. Moans escaped and it felt natural for you to try to subdue them but each time his grip would tighten, and he encourage you through raspy breaths in your ear.

“That’s it baby, such a good girl.”

Salty tears filled your eyes as you reached your high, your core quivering around Donnie. He didn’t give you a chance to come down though, pushing you forward flush to the table, your arms too weak from trembling to support you. He focussed on his own release, one hand moving your legs and his to get a better angle. Thrusting harder still. Any pain you feel was overwhelmed by being with Donnie. From pleasing Donnie.

Then you felt the cold retreat of him before the sensation of hot liquid on your bare flesh. Expletives and heavy breathing vocalising his own ecstasy.

“Don’t move.” sharp and commanding – though you had no strength to contemplate, let alone try. You could hear him leave and when he came back, he had a damp cloth and began to wipe you clean. He threw the washcloth to the floor before reaching for you.

Shaking and weak, Donnie steadied you until you found firm footing. Panting and unable to focus, he crouched a little so that his face was level with yours. His eyes moved side to side as if inspecting you for an injury. You heard him chuckle and he cupped you behind your head so that he gave a quick hug before scooping you up into his arms and heading for the couch.

You lay across his lap and he hugged you to his chest, hand softly stroking your now dishevelled hair. Placing tender kisses to your head.

“You ‘k baby?” he asked softly after a little while. It earned a small smile and you met his blues eyes. “You sure? Cos you seem kinda out of it.”

“Yeah…just…wow.”

A loud laugh erupted and you could feel his body shake beneath you, “Yeah, wow.”

You were emerging from your bliss and your mind started to clear but it still fixated on how you had never felt like this before, so completely devastated by passion. Did Donnie make every girl feel this way? You shook your head to help collect yourself, your composure.

“I thought I’d broke you at one point.” he said with another chuckle.

“I think you may have a little.” you smiled.


End file.
